Weiße Weihnacht
by wirbelwind
Summary: Weihnachten steht vor der Tür und Kazuha und ihr Vater sind wie jedes Jahr seit dem Unfall von vor 12 Jahren bei den Hattoris eingeladen. Doch bevor das Fest beginnt, gilt es noch ein paar Aufgaben zu erfüllen...
1. In Gedanken

Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte steht in keinerlei Beziehung zu meiner ersten FanFic „Der Weg des Schwertes". Kommentare sind wie immer erwünscht. '

_**Kapitel 01 - In Gedanken.**_

Die Schulglocke läutete und die jungen Männer und Frauen verließen das Schulgebäude. Es war das letzte Weihnachtsfest, dem Heiji, Kazuha und ihre Freunde innerhalb dieser Mauern entgegen sehen würden. In nicht mal einem Jahr würden sie alle ihren eigenen Wegen nachgehen.

Wie jeden Tag schlugen Heiji und Kazuha gemeinsam ihren Weg nach Hause ein. Der Schnee hatte die Weihnachtsstimmung endgültig in die Stadt getragen und alles in eine weiße Decke gehüllt. Verträumt ging Kazuha eine Weile neben ihrem besten Freund her. Zusammen mit ihrem Vater würde sie auch dieses Jahr an Heiligabend wieder bei den Hattoris sein.

So war es schon seit Jahren, genauer gesagt, seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter vor zwölf Jahren. Damals war Kazuha gerade erst 7 Jahre alt gewesen. Es war ein Wintertag vor Heiligabend. Ihre Mutter war auf dem Weg nach Tokio zu Bekannten gewesen, doch sie kam nie an, denn ein Schneesturm holte sie ein. Es kam zu vielen Unfällen während dieser Zeit. Lackschäden, zerbeulte Türen, brennende Autos und verrußte Metallkäfige. Blaue Flecken, leichte Kratzer, Schnittwunden, gebrochene Knochen, bewusstlose Menschen und leblose Körper. Polizei, Feuerwehr, Notärzte und Krankenwagen hatten bis in den nächsten Morgen pausenlos gearbeitet, um zu retten, was noch zu retten war. Kazuha hatte die Nacht bei Heiji und dessen Mutter verbracht, denn sowohl ihr Vater als auch Herr Hattori waren im Einsatz. Übermüdet und erschöpft kamen sie am frühen Morgen des nächsten Tages wieder zurück. Beide waren auffallend schweigsam und als Kazuha den Grund dafür erfahren hatte, war sie in Tränen ausgebrochen und aus dem Haus gerannt. Ohne Mütze, ohne Schal, ohne Jacke. Ihr Vater hatte sie schließlich auf einem alten Spielplatz gefunden, wo Heiji und sie früher immer mit ihren Müttern gewesen waren. Er hatte sie in seine Arme genommen, in ihre Winterjacke gehüllt und zusammen hatten sie geschluchzt und geweint, bis Herr Toyama schließlich sein kleines Mädchen nach Hause getragen hatte. Shizuka hatte sie darauf am Abend zu sich und ihrer Familie eingeladen, da sie nicht wollte, das ihre Freunde den Heiligabend allein verbringen würden. Es war nicht wie sonst ein Abend der Musik, Geschenke und fröhlicher Augenblicke. Doch wie sollte er auch?

Seit jenem Tag besuchte Kazuha jedes Jahr mit ihrem Vater die Grabstätte. Es war schon fast ein Ritual, bevor sie zu den Hattoris gingen, würden sie einen Kranz am Grab niederlegen und eine Kerze anzünden, um dann ihren Gedanken an frühere Tage nachzuhängen. Den Tod seiner Frau hatte ihr Vater nie verkraftet und sich zur Ablenkung in seine Arbeit gestürzt. Shizuka konnte Kazuhas Mutter nicht ersetzen, doch nach und nach waren die Hattoris zu einer zweiten Familie für sie geworden. Kazuha konnte sich auf die Hilfe von Heijis Mutter verlassen, doch oft, wenn sie sich nicht mehr zu helfen wusste, besuchte sie das Grab ihrer Mutter. Das war in letzter Zeit immer häufiger gewesen, denn zur Zeit befand sie sich in einem absoluten Gefühlschaos und wusste einfach nicht, wo sie Heiji hinstecken sollte. Was bedeutete er ihr? Was bedeutete sie ihm? Waren sie einfach nur gute Freunde? Nein, sie waren mindestens wie Geschwister. Doch war da nicht eigentlich viel mehr?

Es gab Tage, an denen schienen sie so fern voneinander zu sein, dass es ihr im Herzen weh tat. Sie schrieen sich gegenseitig an und jedes Gespräch endete im Streit. Sie wusste nicht, was sie ihm beweisen wollte, aber sie weigerte sich, alles hinzunehmen, wie er es wollte – das hatte sie als kleines Kind oft getan. Hatte mit ihm Räuber und Gendarm gespielt, statt wie andere Mädchen mit ihren Puppen, doch sie waren den alten Kinderspielen längst entwachsen. Die Wut stieg in ihr hoch, wenn Heiji die Mädchen hinterher liefen und sie sah, wie er es genoss. Wie oft hatte sie mit ihm deswegen gestritten? Zu Recht hatte er ihr vorgehalten, dass auch sie sich nicht ärgerte, wenn ihr die Jungs hinterher sahen. Das Ende der Diskussion hatten sie nie erreicht. Insgeheim gestand sie sich ein, dass ihr all die Jungs eigentlich völlig egal waren. Warum sah sie Heiji noch immer nur als das Mädchen, mit dem er zusammen im Sandkasten gespielt hatte? Wann würde er endlich anfangen, sie als das zu sehen, was sie war? Eine junge Frau, die täglich an seiner Seite war und sich die größten Sorgen machte, wenn er sich mal wieder in Gefahr gestürzt hatte...

„Kazuha?" – „Mh?"

Heiji schaute sie mit fragendem Blick an. „Bist du in Ordnung?" Kazuha stieg die Röte ins Gesicht. Nein, sie sollte sich nicht lächerlich machen, es war unmöglich, dass er ihre Gedanken lesen konnte.

„Na klar, was soll schon sein?"

„Sag du es mir."

Kazuha machte keine Anstalten, etwas zu sagen. Nach einer Pause führ er schließlich fort.

„Du bist schon die ganze Zeit so abwesend. Mit deinen Gedanken bist du doch wieder ganz woanders. Und zugehört hast du mir wahrscheinlich auch nicht..."

Zugehört? Er hatte mit ihr gesprochen? Nun saß sie in der Falle. Leugnen war zwecklos, irrsinnig und völlig überflüssig. So wie Heiji sie nun angrinste, musste auch er das erkannt haben. Doch von einem Moment auf den nächsten änderten sich seine Gesichtszüge und er schaute sie ernst und nachdenklich an.

„Hast du wieder an deine Mutter gedacht?"

Ungläubig schaute Kazuha ihn nun an. Ja, sie hatte tatsächlich an ihre Mutter gedacht, das tat sie um Weihnachten oft. Aber seit wann war er feinfühlig genug, das zu bemerken? Ihr blieben die Worte im Halse stecken, ein nicken musste reichen.

„Willst du heut schon zum Grab? Ich meine nur, meine Mum wollte mir nachher das Auto geben, weil wir doch noch keinen Baum haben und ..."

„Das wär lieb, danke. Dieses Jahr darfst du dich also um den Baum kümmern?"

„Jep, Dad sieht nicht ein, dass er jetzt, wo ich ja fahren kann, extra von Arbeit früher losfährt, um sich darum zu kümmern. Frei nach dem Motto ‚Der Junge ist doch kräftig genug.'"

Kazuha lachte. Heizo Hattori war nicht gerade das Paradebeispiel eines liebevollen Vaters und trat seinem Sohn immer mit etwas Distanz entgegen. Das war sogar fast dem ganzen Jahrgang bekannt. Doch Kazuha hatte auch schon andere Seiten an Heijis Vater gesehen, wenn Heiji in Gefahr war, auch wenn er ohne Frage seine eigene Art hatte, sich Sorgen zu machen.

Das Lachen klang Heiji wie Musik in den Ohren. Er hatte kein Problem, wenn sie ihn anschrie oder sauer auf ihn war, aber der nachdenkliche, traurige Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht schmerzte ihn. Er kannte den Grund dafür nicht und wusste auch nicht, wieso ihm das Herz warm wurde, wenn er sie so lachen sah.


	2. Leise rieselte der Schnee

Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte steht in keinerlei Beziehung zu meiner ersten FanFic „Der Weg des Schwertes". Kommentare sind wie immer erwünscht. '

_**Kapitel 02 – Leise rieselte der Schnee.**_

Als Shizuka das Zimmer ihres Sohnes betrat, lag er noch immer in seinem Bett. Sie zog die Vorhänge zur Seite und grelles Licht schien dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen direkt ins Gesicht. Stöhnend zog er sich die Decke über den Kopf.

„Denk nicht mal dran, junger Mann."

„Mum, weißt du eigentlich, wie spät es ist?"

„Ja, 7 Uhr 30. Dein Vater muss in einer halben Stunde auf dem Revier sein."

„Wo ist das Problem?"

„Frag nicht."

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie fürs Erste das Zimmer. Heiji überlegte, wie weit er die Geduld seiner Mutter heute ausreizen sollte. Irgendwie hatte sie sehr gestresst geklungen. Mühsam rollte er sich zur Seite und als er sich aufrichtete und einen Blick auf die Dächer der Nachbarhäuser werfen konnte, hatte er eine dunkle Ahnung, weshalb es für seinen Vater ein Problem werden könnte, pünktlich auf dem Revier zu sein. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster offenbarte bereits einige Leute, die hektisch versuchten, den Schnee aus ihrer Einfahrt zu schaufeln.

Schnell zog er sich Jeans und einen dicken Pullover an und ging zu seiner Mutter in die Küche. Sie reichte ihm eine Heiße Schokolade und meinte, Essen könne er ja später. Super, so hatte er sich seinen ersten Ferientag nicht vorgestellt. Er nahm nur einen Schluck des warmen Getränks und gesellte sich schließlich zu seinem Vater.

Das Auto war bereits freigefegt und nun galt es, die Einfahrt halbwegs passierbar zu machen. Heiji war bereits klar, dass er der Dumme sein würde, der auch den Bürgersteig vor ihrem Haus frei machen durfte, aber da führte kein Weg dran vorbei. Schweigend arbeiteten Vater und Sohn nebeneinander her. Außer einem „Guten Morgen" und „Danke" / „Schon klar." war nur das kratzende Geräusch der Schneeschaufeln auf dem Stein zu hören. Nach nicht einmal 10 Minuten war zumindest die Einfahrt wieder passierbar und Heizo Hattori machte sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit – er würde ohne Frage zu spät kommen, denn der Winterdienst hatte noch längst nicht alle Straßen räumen können.

Als Heiji wieder in der Küche über seinem nun schon abgekühlten Kakao saß, schienen seine Finger wie taub. Die Kälte war durch die Handschuhe hindurch gezogen und nun schienen sie sich regelrecht aufzublähen. Schnell noch einen warmen Toast mit Honig und dann konnte er es sich vielleicht noch ein wenig gemütlich machen, bevor er mit Kazuha einen Weihnachtsbaum kaufen müsste.

Doch diesen Punkt seiner imaginären Tagesordnung konnte er streichen. Er hatte noch nicht einmal seinen Toast vollends aufgegessen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Er stopfte sich das letzte Stück in den Mund und wollte den Gast hereinlassen. Vor der Türschwelle fand er Kazuha in ihrem dunkelgrünen Mantel. Der Schal verdeckte Mund und Ohren und die behandschuhten Hände rieb sie nervös aneinander.

„Kazuha? Was machst du denn schon hier?"

„Heiji? Na ja, eigentlich wollte ich dich ja wecken, aber das hat sich dann wohl erledigt."

Sie schenkte ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln und schon konnte er wegen ihrer bösen Absichten gar nicht mehr verärgert sein. Sie wusste genau, wie gern er morgens im Bett lag, um somit fast den ganzen Tag zu verschlafen. Es gab nur drei Dinge, die ihn zu 100 davon abhalten würden: Kendo, Mordfälle und meistens Kazuha.

„Tja, da bist du heut zu spät. Komm' kurz rein, ich zieh mich schnell um und dann können wir auch schon los."

Gesagt, getan. Während Kazuha ihre Schuhe im Vorflur abstellte und Mantel, Schal und Handschuhe ablegte, stürmte Heiji in sein Zimmer. Er riss die Türen seinen Kleiderschranks auf und tauschte seinen dicken Pullover – der im übrigen neben der wärmenden Wirkung keine anderen Vorzüge besaß – gegen einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover ein. Noch schnell die Haare kämmen, Uhr um, fertig.

„Da bin ich, woll'n wir los?"

„Nun warte mal kurz Heiji und lass Kazuha erst mal ihren Tee trinken. Ich hab dir übrigens auch einen gemacht."

Verduzt schaute Heiji auf seine Mutter, die in der Küche gerade den Tee servierte. Kazuha bedankte sich, schaute ihn an und zuckte schließlich kaum merklich mit den Schultern. Es würde ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als mitzuspielen. Widerstand war zwecklos, schließlich wollte er ja nicht zu Fuß gehen müssen, um einen Weihnachtsbaum zu besorgen.

Ohne weitere Widerrede setzte sich Heiji also zu Kazuha an den Tisch. Stillschweigend saßen sie da. Kazuha wärmte sich die Hände an ihrer Tasse, die sich – ebenso wie Heijis – nur langsam zu leeren schien.

Langsam wanderte Heijis Blick von seiner Tasse zu Kazuha. Sie sah hübsch aus, auch wenn er ihr das so nie sagen würde. Warum eigentlich nicht? Es war schon seltsam, wie schwer es ihm viel, solch einfache Dinge ihr gegenüber auszusprechen. Er wollte nicht, dass auch nur irgendjemand auf die Idee kam, dass es zwischen ihm und Kazuha mehr als nur Freundschaft gab – denn da würden sie schließlich alle falsch liegen -

„Weißt du schon, wo du hin willst?"

- oder?

„Mh?"

„Na wegen einem Baum. Ich befürchte, die Besten werden schon weg sein..."

„Kann passieren..."

Doch wieso tat der Gedanke an eine reine Freundschaft mit Kazuha dann eigentlich so weh? Sie waren sich doch beide einig, widersprachen jedem, der etwas anderes behaupten wollten – oder war es vielleicht einfach nur die Angst vor Veränderung? Er kannte bisher nicht viele Beispiele, bei denen eine Beziehung zwischen Menschen, die sich schon so lange kannten, gut gegangen war. Manche hatten es versucht, waren gescheitert und mit hatten somit das Ende eine langen Freundschaft besiegeln können. Das würde er nicht wollen, niemals.

„Heiji?"

„Mh?"

„Du hast noch immer nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet..."

Aber irgendwie wollte er nicht glauben, dass es ihnen auch so gehen würde. Das Band zwischen ihnen war zu stark, um sich einfach im Nichts aufzulösen. Was sie zusammen durchgestanden hatten, konnte manch langjährige Beziehung nicht vorweisen und –

„Heiji??? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

„Ähm. Tut mir leid. Was hattest du gesagt?"


	3. Wenn ich an Weihnachten denk

Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte steht in keinerlei Beziehung zu meiner ersten FanFic „Der Weg des Schwertes". Kommentare sind wie immer erwünscht. '

_**Kapitel 03 – Wenn ich an Weihnachten denk.**_

„Kazuha Schatz, bist du fertig?"

„Ja Dad, bin sofort da!"

Kazuha legte sich ihren Schal um und ließ sich von ihrem Vater in den Mantel helfen. Sie schlüpfte in ihre Winterstiefel und streifte die Handschuhe über ihre Finger. Gemeinsam verließen Vater und Tochter das Haus. Bei ihrem Vater eingehakt schlenderten beide die Straße hinab. Die Hand in ihrer linken Manteltasche fühlte Kazuha die kühle regelmäßige Form des Windlichts; ihr Vater trug den Kranz. Es war erst kurz nach vier, doch in vielen Fenstern leuchteten bereits Lichterbögen, Sterne und Kerzen. Warmes Licht schien auf die schneebedeckte Straße und gab allem einen friedlichen Schein.

Auf dem Weg zum Friedhof war Kazuha mit ihren Gedanken bereits bei den Hattoris. Endlich war es so weit, Weihnachten konnte endlich kommen. Gestern erst hatte sie mit Heiji den Baum gekauft, trotz ihrer Bedenken hatten sie noch eine schöne - wenn auch nicht allzu große - Tanne bekommen. Am Vormittag hatte sie zusammen mit Heiji den Baum geschmückt. Um ihn ein wenig größer wirken zu lassen, hatten sie ihn auf einen kleinen Tisch gestellt und schon bei Tageslicht machte er einen anmutigen Eindruck. Das goldene Lametta würde ihn im Kerzenschein noch prächtiger erscheinen lassen. Zwar waren auch zwei Kugeln zu Bruch gegangen, worüber Shizuka alles andere als erfreut war, aber wie hieß es so schön? „Scherben bringen Glück." Oder etwa nicht? Bei dem Gedanke musste Kazuha lächeln. Sie wusste, dass Heiji an solche Sprichwörter nicht glaubte und doch spürte sie, dass dieser Tag etwas Besonderes werden würde.

Sie merkte nicht, wie ihr Vater sie beobachtete und sich beim Anblick ihres Lächelns auch seine Gesichtszüge aufhellten. Ja, es würde tatsächlich ein besonderer Abend werden.

Als sie das Grab ihrer Mutter erreichten, standen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Jeder in seinen Gedanken versunken.

Früher hatte Kazuha sich vor diesem Augenblick immer ein wenig gefürchtet. Ihre Erinnerungen an diesen einen Abend würden sie heimsuchen und ihr Tränen in die Augen treiben. Doch diese Zeit war lange her. Sie wusste, dass sie die Vergangenheit nicht ändern konnte und war sich mittlerweile darüber im Klaren, dass ihre Mutter nicht wollen würde, dass ihre einzige Tochter ein Leben in Trauer verbringen würde.

Viel war seither geschehen. Kazuha konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie bald das Ende ihrer Schulzeit erreichen würde. Es war noch ein wenig Zeit, bis sie ihr Abschlusszeugnis erhalten und sich um einen Studiumsplatz bewerben müsste. Ein wenig Zeit. Zu wenig Zeit. Eigentlich wusste sie nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie konnte in Osaka bleiben und studieren, doch sie ahnte, das Heiji es nach Tokio ziehen würde. Tokios Universität war nicht nur besser ausgestattet, sondern hatte dazu auch noch einen besseren Ruf. Ihre Wege würden sich unweigerlich trennen, wenn sie sich entschied, zu Hause zu bleiben.

Kazuha schüttelte den Kopf, um diese deprimierenden Gedanken zu vertreiben. Weihnachten sollte ein Fest der Liebe sein und sie würde sich wieder einmal zusammenreißen und lächeln, ihre Ängste nicht zeigen, ihr Leiden verbergen. Und warum?

‚Ich wünschte du wärst hier, Mama…'

Weil sie ihn nicht beunruhigen wollte. Er würde anfangen zu grübeln und sie mit Fragen bombardieren. Fragen, auf die sie keine Antwort geben wollte, oder konnte? Sie wusste es nicht, doch sie wusste, dass es in Streit ausarten würde und dem wollte sie wenigstens an diesem speziellen Tag im Jahr aus dem Weg gehen, wie es sich für Weihnachten gehörte, wie es sich für einen Jahresabschluss gehörte.

Sie merkte, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden und kniete nieder. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Vater ihren Kummer sah und so holte sie Windlicht und Feuerzeug aus ihrer Tasche und zündete die Kerze an.

Kaum stand sie wieder aufrecht, legte sich ein warmer Arm um ihre Schulter. Als sie aufschaute, sah sie in das Gesicht ihres Vaters, der aufmunternd nickte. Er wusste nicht genau, was in seinem Mädchen vorging, doch sie brauchte jemanden, der ihr den Rücken stärkte. Er konnte es fühlen.

„Wollen wir?"

Ohne ihm zu antworten, blickte sie hinunter auf die Kerze, die im Schutz des Glases ihr Licht verströmte und ihr Herz füllte sich mit Wärme. Weihnachten konnte kommen, sie war bereit.


End file.
